


A trip

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Feanor took his family on a trip





	A trip

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompts:  
> card - Life Events - B12 Vacation/holidays  
> card - All OCs all the time - B12 a stranger

The day was beautiful. Ideal for the beginning of the holiday, Feanor needed well-deserved rest. Lately, he worked hard on his newest project. The Silmarils, jewels which contained light of Two Trees. Very demanding and consuming work. He felt it would be the work of his life. However, he didn’t show it to anyone, not even Nerdanel. He wanted to keep it to himself. At least for now.

They woke up at dawn. Boys, as always, were reluctant, but he and Nerdanel were ready before the first light of Laurelin. The long journey awaited them, they were about to go North, to see snow in the middle of summer. They took warm clothes, ski and sledges for children. In fact, those sledges even made their journey easier as they journey as they put their things on them and, for now, attached wheels to them. The travel might take even two weeks so they had to be prepared for everything. They decided children where big enough for this trip – youngest, Curvo, was already 20 years old.

After 10 days it was starting to get chilly. They reached already uninhabited areas when they met a stranger. Elf probably wasn’t very eager to this meeting, but Curvo ran into him when he was playing in copse with Tyelcormo’s dog when they set up a camp.

„Atya, atya, here is some man, come on!” Curvo yelled. He heard a little bit of fear in his voice.

Feanor followed his voice and he approached a hooded elf who stood leaning against the tree, looking at Curvo who hidden behind Huan.

„Why are you frightening my son?” Feanor asked, maybe slightly too aggressive.  
„I meant no harm. Sorry if you got scared, little one.” The stranger made a move to Curvo, who leaned out from behind the dog.   
“Well” Feanor started, “I didn’t mean to be rude...”  
“You’re protecting your child, it’s understandable.”   
“Let’s start all over again. I’m Feanaro and this is my son Curvo, and you?”  
“Prince Feanaro of the Noldor?”  
“Yes, the same.”  
“I’m glad to meet you.” The stranger took off the hood.“I’m Norimo.”  
“Do you live here?”  
“Not far away, yes.”  
“I thought this place to be deserted>.”  
“Well, I live alone here, I’m not used to view of people.”  
“I see. Come on with us, we will be preparing dinner, you may eat with us. You would meet my wife and other children”  
“It would be an honour to spend the evening with you.”  
Feanor led Norimo to their camp.


End file.
